The Lotus and the Rose: Just Breathe
by Elvin Magi
Summary: The lotus and the rose watched as love bloomed and fear faded away, their petals slowly falling. Yullen.


_**Author's Note (2 June 2010):**_

Me here! Anyways, revamping a bit (again), just the formatting. This one's been so popular that I wanted to clean it up, make it easier to read. Anyways, disclaimer's on my profile as well as some more info on this story, thank's to my beta _**Zexion's Somebody**_, and read and review!

* * *

_The White Rose_

The white rose was the first sign- pure white except for a single blood red petal near the center. Allen found it on his pillow one day, instantly noticing the out-of-place object. He'd walked over, not bothering to shut the door.

Allen had been afraid to pick it up, not afraid of the thorns, but fearful it would fade before his eyes. The single red petal didn't seem out of place, instead it made the rose seem so much more unique and perfect. For once Allen didn't feel like his scar or once red arm or white hair was a curse. Allen felt truly alive. And that's what scared him. He was afraid the rose was an illusion or a trick.

When he carefully picked up the flower, it did not disappear, instead seeming to quiver and bloom further. The rose was a part of reality, and at that moment it became part of Allen. As Allen turned to close the door, still holding the rose, a figure walked past through the hallway, long blue-black hair flowing, tiny cuts on his fingertips rapidly healing.

Allen didn't completely understand. All that he knew was that the stoic samurai had thought Allen was worth the pain, however minute, and Allen found an indescribable joy course through his veins. _Kanda cares, Kanda cares_, his heart seemed to sing. And so it began.

Allen never wanted to lose the small, precious proof he had, so he hurried to Miranda- the only one with a chance to slow time. Miranda asked no questions, simply explained all that she could do. She needed to try out a new idea which might work- slowing time for an object with only a moment of strain on her, before disconnecting, instead of constantly drawing on her strength. The rose would not last forever but wither slowly.

As gold sparks descended on the rose, Allen again felt that joy, knowing that now he would never be alone again.

_The Lotus_

Later Allen wondered if Kanda had known about Miranda's 'spell'. Kanda's lotus and the rose were now so similar- withering slowly, marking time- both incredibly important to the people who held them.

Allen had known about the lotus for too long. Shortly after the first mission he had completed, the first mission he and Kanda had shared, Allen had stumbled into Kanda's room. No sign had labeled it as belonging to the cold man but Allen had known. He had felt it. Who else would have such a barren room? Who else's room would've would have had a shattered window, letting in the cold? Even the lotus seemed so lonely that it could only belong to Kanda.

Allen had found himself drawn to the room, to the lotus, from the start, finding times when Kanda was on his own mission, eating, bathing, just to sit in that room and contemplate how something so devoid of decoration could represent someone so well.

The lotus too had captured Allen's attention, fascinated with the slow way it wilted, the way such a delicate flower fit a person who seemed so strong and who would otherwise never be associated with flowers. Allen knew each fallen petal meant something horrible for Kanda and sometimes when he noticed another petal at the hourglass base he would find tears rolling down his face.

Allen continued his visits even after the arrival of the rose, though less frequently. Allen wondered what twist of fate had linked him and Kanda before he realized that he didn't care. It was yet another thing that Allen and Kanda shared and nothing either could do would change that. Not that Allen wanted to.

_Witnesses_

The two flowers always watched. The first time Allen and Kanda kissed, Allen saw, out of the corner of his eye, a lotus petal fall. Allen knew Kanda was aware yet there was no reaction, so Allen closed his eyes and put the thought out of his mind.

When Allen returned to his room, he saw another shed rose petal, wondering how it was linked; again he realized he didn't care,

When Kanda first called Allen by his first name, not 'Moyashi', a lotus petal fell. When Allen first whispered the name 'Yuu', a rose petal dropped. The first time they said the fatal words "I love you," a lotus and rose petal simultaneously withered away. Every first the two engaged in, every time their love reached a milestone, petals died and drifted downwards.

The flowers always watched. They noticed that Kanda could be gentle around Allen- his kisses soft, his words kind, his touches gentle, whenever Allen needed it. They noticed that when Allen was wounded, Kanda would take him to a private place and kiss the injury lightly until Allen felt he could heal like Kanda and everything was all right. The few times tears would leak from Allen's eyes, Kanda would brush them away with a soft finger and kiss Allen's eyes until Allen thought he would never cry again.

The flowers noticed that when Kanda was around, Allen forgot Mana and moved on. That when Kanda was near, Allen felt beautiful, and loved his eye, his arm, his white hair, for bringing him the love he had.

The lotus and the rose saw the two draw strength from each other and pass that strength to others until the Black Order felt confident that there was a light at the end of the dark tunnel they all traveled through.

The two flowers watched, waited, and slowly withered.

_Dolls_

Before they found each other, Kanda and Allen had been dolls. Kanda had been a slave of duty, always following the Order, fighting, killing, simply because that was what he had been made for. Allen had been the Earl's puppet, carrying the Fourteenth and unable to do a thing.

Then they had changed. Kanda found himself protecting his moyashi, straying from orders so he could keep Allen safe and see Allen smile one more day.

Allen found the Fourteenth losing his hold, slipping away, and Allen could be himself. When he looked in the mirror the Fourteenth was hazy and distant, fading away. Soon the sight of the Fourteenth disappeared, replaced by Kanda, wrapping his arms around Allen's chest and squeezing him tight as if he would never let go, as if he _couldn't_ ever let go.

Allen would turn and bury his head in Kanda's chest and just _breathe_. The lotus and the rose would wither and then who knew what hell would come about, but for now, Allen and Kanda were satisfied being in each other's arms, letting the world slip away.

Just breathe.

_Breathe me in  
__Don't breathe out  
__Hold your breath  
__so I can stay_

_If I can see your smile one more day  
__If I can keep you ever so close  
__If I can breathe in your life  
__and keep it from withering away_

_Let me breathe you in  
__Let me hold you close  
__Let me change my ways  
__Let me stay_

_Let me-  
__Breathe you in  
__and not breathe out  
__Hold my breath  
__make you  
__stay_


End file.
